


all dressed up and naked

by sugarhoney (steakandchips)



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Cody Ko, Riding, Smut, Top Noel Miller, shirt kink maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steakandchips/pseuds/sugarhoney
Summary: cody likes wearing noel’s work shirts on the down low.noel just happens to catch him in the act.





	all dressed up and naked

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I haven’t written anything in so long!!!! I’ve been pretty busy
> 
> but it’s nice to be back 💖 sorry if there’s any typos! I haven’t proof read hdhsgs
> 
> once again, I fully respect cody and noels relationships, please don’t show this to them and remember, this is a work of fiction. 
> 
> all comments are appreciated!!!!

Cody’s wearing one of Noel’s work shirts.

It’s a sweet baby blue, and Cody likes wearing it draped over his frame, open, with his boxers on, it makes him feel pretty. Noel doesn’t know he wears them around the house, and Cody kind of wants to keep it that way, keep it his own little _secret_.

It’s comforting, really. He can smell Noel’s aftershave on them, and they’re made of lovely soft cotton that makes him feel warm. Cody doesn’t know that Noel’s on his way back home however, after his meeting finished earlier than expected, his boss is awfully nice.

Cody freezes when he hears the door unlock, and there’s not enough time to sprint to his bedroom before Noel’s stepping foot in the house, stopping in his tracks. Cody’s holding a fresh cup of coffee, which he’s surprised he hasn’t dropped. The blush fans over Cody’s chest, prickling up to his cheeks. “You’re home early.” Cody says, and Noel’s still frozen in place. “You’re...wearing my shirt?” And Cody glances down, when Noel finally starts to move towards him.

“Yeah- _hah_ , guess I am.” Cody swallows when he looks up, met with Noel’s dark pupils, blown further than he’s ever seen before. “ _Jesus christ..._ ” Noel grumbles, before he’s sneaking a hand under the shirt and around Cody’s waist, his lips finding purchase on the soft skin of Cody’s neck. Cody almost drops his coffee, and swears under his breath as his skin prickles with heat. Noel backs him up against the kitchen counter, as Cody places the mug on the space next to him, before winding his arms around Noel’s shoulders, his fingers threading into Noel’s hair, letting out a soft groan.

“That’s _naughty_ ” Noel drawls, sucking bruises along Cody’s neck. “Y-yeah?” Cody taunts, his eyes meeting Noel’s when he comes back up. Noel’s free hand cups Cody’s cheek, his thumb tracing his bottom lip. Cody’s eyes are hooded now, heavy and blown with need. “Why don’t you make me regret it.” Noel swallows hard, as Cody takes his wrist, leading him away from the kitchen, into the bedroom.

As soon as Cody hits the bed, Noel’s following him, his suit pants making a sliding noise against the sheets. “You’re so _fucking_ pretty Cody.” And Cody hums, loosening Noel’s tie. He loves it when Noel goes to work, Cody drools over him in such fancy attire. Noel stares at him for just a moment longer, before he’s catching Cody’s lips in his, sucking softly on his bottom lip. Cody whines, his hands cupping Noel’s jaw, feeling that prickly five o clock shadow. “Just wanna eat you up.” Noel smirks, attaching his lips to Cody’s neck again, as he pulls off his tie completely, throwing it somewhere across the room. “What’s stopping you, lover boy?”

Noel groans, as Cody’s hands unbutton Noel’s shirt, desperate for a little heat. “How long you been wearing my shirts for?” Cody shrugs. “Couple weeks maybe. Take em off before you get back though.” Noel groans. “So I had to catch you in the act?” And Cody bites his lip. That sounds _naughty_. Cody likes it. He gets the last button undone, and Noel’s golden skin shows through. He flips Noel over, attaching his lips to Noel’s neck, knowing it’s his soft spot. He’s met with rough hands in his hair, groans spilling over Noel’s lips. Cody’s skin is prickly, and god he’s so turned on. Being caught by Noel was really, just what he needed.

“Shit baby-“ Noel drawls, his mouth slack as Cody sucks on his skin. Cody’s lips follow down to his chest, his tongue rolling circles around Noel’s soft nipples, making his breath hitch. But Cody travels further down, until his lips meet the line of Noel’s trousers. He smirks, slowly undoing the buttons with his fingers. “Might’ve- might’ve already prepped before you got home-“ Cody sighs, and Noel sits up on his elbows. “Shit- you’re already loose?” Noel asks, sighing when Cody nods. Cody tugs down Noel’s trousers and boxers in one fell swoop, his lips meeting the skin of Noel’s hips.

Noel’s real hard, curving up against his belly, bright red and angry for contact. Cody slides back up to Noel’s chest, and reaches over for the lube in the desk next to them. Noel’s hands slide up Cody’s sides, admiring how lovely and built he is. His fingers hook on Cody’s waistband as the man rummages around, and Noel sits up, pressing soft kisses to Cody’s chest. Cody chuckles, Noel’s softness is sweet, and he holds the condom and lube cautiously. Noel’s hands are slipped back around Cody’s waist, this time finding their place on his ass, holding as much as Noel can fit.

Cody laughs, before hooking his fingers in his waistband. He’s still wearing the shirt, and it’s slipping off his shoulders ever so slightly, Noel feels _dizzy_. He lies back down and starts fumbling with the condom packet, sliding it on as Cody tugs on his own cock, desperate for touch. Noel pulls Cody forward, onto his lap as Cody sniggers. “ _Easy_ pretty boy, don’t damage me.” He smirks, as Noel’s hands drift over his ass again, his fingers dipping and feeling, met with the slight dampness of lube as Cody’s breath hitches. “You weren’t kidding-“ Noel breathes out. Cody’s loose, and Noel gets a flash of Cody fingering himself, spread out on the bed in the shirt again, whimpering his _name_.

Cody rises above Noel’s cock, holding him in place as he sinks down so sweetly, Noel’s hands grasping his hips. Cody lets out a punchy breath, as he slides slowly, engulfing Noel in soft heat. Noel’s breathing hard, his skin prickling as he watches Cody lower himself, letting him adjust for as long as he needs to. Cody soon bottoms out, his ass flush with Noel’s thighs. “Jus-just give me a sec-“ “Yeah, course” Noel replies, his thumbs stroking soft circles into Cody’s hips. The man soon relaxes, and sets the pace himself. Noel loves it when Cody’s like this, controlled and confident. _Powerful_.

“You wanted me to catch you, didn’t ya?” Noel asks, as Cody lowers himself again. He lets out a slight moan, his head going back a little this time, and Noel sees his cock twitch. “Fuck- _hah_ \- maybe” “Wanted me to catch you, knew what it’d do to me.” This time Noel’s hips meet Cody’s as he comes down, and Cody whimpers through his lips. “Wanted me to fuck you good baby, till you were breathless, yeah?” “Y-yeah..”

He’s driving Noel crazy. “Ah- _shit Noel_ \- please..” And Noel snaps. He flips them over, Cody’s back hitting the bed as he moans, the angle shifting. Noel’s hips roll, and Cody slaps a hand over his mouth, his eyebrows furrowing in the middle. Noel smirks, going a little quicker this time, keeping the depth the same. He takes Cody’s hand that’s covering his mouth, placing it on his own shoulder, as he holds the back of Cody’s thighs. Cody’s other hand comes up to Noel’s shoulder, and he intertwines his hands for more stability. Noel ducks down as he thrusts, his lips meeting Cody’s neck again. Cody’s mouth is open now, letting out sweet moans that fill the air. Noel feels Cody’s hands slide up to tangle in his hair, and Noel tries altering his angle a little.

Cody gasps, some of it getting caught in his throat. “N- _noel holy shit_ -fuck” And Noel knows he’s hit the spot. Cody’s shaking as he whines, desperate for more. Noel drags his tongue along the length of Cody’s neck, and Cody’s moans come out broken and shaken. Noel pulls back and gets a good look at Cody beneath him. He’s sweating, his cheeks puffed red and his lips are swollen from biting them. His eyes are hooded and soft, begging Noel to have him all.

“You gonna come on my dick baby?” Noel drawls, as Cody nods, his hands shaking. Noel lets go of one of Cody’s thighs to wrap around Cody’s cock instead, sending the man beneath him into a frenzy. Cody’s whining and moaning, begging Noel to let him come. “You think you deserve it, huh? Sneaking around in my fucking shirt you little whore-“ and Cody lets out the most loudest, fucked out moan Noel’s ever heard. “Oh shit- _please_ _noel_ \- please let me come please _please_ ” He’s breathless. It’s so _hot_.

“You can come baby.” Noel whispers into Cody’s ear, and Cody comes apart, just like that. He’s moaning, coming all over his chest as he shakes, whimpering out Noel’s name. Noel follows suit, emptying himself into the condom. They’re both shaking, and Noel wants to collapse onto Cody and fall asleep, but he needs to clean up before Cody’s cum dries. He pulls out slowly, and Cody whines at either the overstimulation, or the emptiness, Noel isn’t sure which. He removes the condom and ties it up, fetching a soft wet wash cloth from the bathroom.

Cody’s spent, the shirt crumpled around him. He looks ethereal, his hair a sweaty mess, and his lips pink and swollen. His eyes are heavy with sleep, and Noel wants to kiss his cheeks over and over again. He cleans Cody up softly, before chucking the wash cloth into their laundry basket. Noel tucks himself into bed next to Cody, and lets him rest his head on his chest, carding his fingers through Cody’s hair, feeling him relax and drift off.

Noel thanks the stars for that shirt.


End file.
